A new member of the Black Order?
by Shad0wReaper133
Summary: A young man wakes up badly injured in a forest. He has uncanny knowledge about the Black Order and the war. Will he be the saving grace of the Black Order? Or will he fall to the hands of the Millennium Earl and the Noah? Allen x Lenalee and OC x OC in later chapters. My first story ever, I accept constructive criticism and will delete any hate.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A full moon covered by clouds

That was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. It was cold, dark, wet, and the lingering spell of moss was all I could smell as I heavily breathed in the cold crisp air. "_I could have sworn it was the middle of the day a few minutes ago." _I thought. My body hurt all over it seemed, especially my right arm. I glanced over to see what would make my arm hurt so much.

"Well, that's just wonderful." I said aloud "First, I wake up in a forest, next thing I know, my arm is practically useless and out of commission." _"There goes my possibility of ever writing normally and playing guitar ever again."_

I slowly got up the best I could without damaging my pretty much useless arm any further. I looked around for a direction to start walking. When all I saw were just more trees and shrub in every direction I ended up just walking straight, hoping I could find civilization.

* * *

It felt like I had been walking for an hour, my whole body aching and my arm numbing more and more as time passed. I stopped walking to glance up at the moon, it was high in the sky and surprisingly big for being in North America… "Wait, am I still in North America?" I asked the moon like I was expecting a response.

"You're actually in Europe, boy…" A male voice answered behind me making my whole body freeze in fear.

* * *

**AN: Forgot to type one of these, it was 3 am when I typed this, forgive me! Anyways, please read and leave a review! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

For some reason my whole body froze in place. An overwhelming amount of fear coursed through my body like it was in my blood. I turned around slowly to glance at who had spoken. He was a tall man, wearing what looked to be like a very expensive suit, and a top hat of all things. I tried to look at his face, but between his hat blocking the moonlight and it being night I couldn't make out his face.

"Don't you think your clothing is a bit outdated for 2013?" I asked him mockingly. All I got as a response was him just laughing for a straight minute. When he calmed down he looked up slightly, but still not enough for me to see his face.

"Boy, would you like to repeat the year you just said?" he asked.

"2013, Mr?" I responded with an agitated voice.

"Lord Tyki Mikk, boy." He replied with an almost maniacal tone of voice.

My whole body froze again. _"I know that name, but where have I heard that name before?" _I questioned myself. When I got the answer, my eyes widened in shock and awe.

"Mr. Mikk…" I started to ask, making sure I played dumb so that I could even have the slightest chance of living through this conversation but was interrupted.

"Just Tyki, boy." He stated.

"Tyki," I started. "The year doesn't happen to be 18XX does it?"

"Why yes boy, that is the year it just so happens to be." He replied with an almost humoured voice.

"Well then," I replied almost instantly. "This changes things Tyki."

"How so boy?"

"I know _who _you are, and I'm not afraid of dying by your hands" I stated calmly and boldly.

"Oh? Is that so boy? Consider yourself lucky," he seethed "I'm going to give you only **one chance** to take that statement back and to have me _forget _what you just said since you are not apart of my orders."

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to decline that offer, Noah of Pleasure." I defiantly answered. Next thing I knew he was laughing again.

"Stop laughing!" I yelled at him in annoyance.

"Sorry, boy. It's just, no-one without innocence has ever refused a Noah's offer before." He laughed.

"Is that so…" I replied "well then, I'll just have to fight you then."

Next thing I knew, he disappeared from sight. I franticly looked around trying to find him even though I knew it wouldn't do me any good. So I did the only thing I could do.

I ran.

* * *

After what felt like 20 minutes of running, I stopped to lean against a tree, panting heavily in fear and pain. I looked around and saw a small clearing. When I made it, I found something, something pure, something life changing, something no normal exorcist or Noah could explain, something no-one would have even thought existed. **Purple coloured innocence**. I stood there in pure shock and awe with my discovery. I took a few deep breaths contemplating whether or not I should approach it. When I finally mustered the courage and energy to walk, I moved closer to it, clenching, expecting for immense pain to flood my body and ringing to fill my ears. When it didn't come, I opened my eyes to see it glow even brighter at my presence.

"Innocence?" I asked it.

It, surprisingly, flickered before glowing much brighter than it was previously.

"Do you… want me to be your accommodater?" I asked.

"_Yes"_ came a voice response from within me. I blinked, confused, frightened, maybe, a little shocked, but also a bit happy on the inside.

"There you are, boy." Tyki said, appearing behind me from nowhere. "I have to congratulate you, you actually out ran me in your state. Granted, I only gave you a bit of a head start, but you know that trees don't affect me."

"Yeah, I knew that Tyki, thanks for stating the obvious." I sarcastically replied.

"Say boy, do you have any idea what the hell kind of innocence that is?" he questioned. "I've never seen or heard of it before, the Lord Millennium would have told me so."

"Heh, looks like neither of us know, but I'm willing to guess that I'm it's accommo…" I trailed off realizing how stupid it was of me to say that.

"Are you now? Well then, this night just got a whole lot more interesting! Killing innocents isn't on my list of things to do, but the Earl did say if any exorcists got in my way, or if I found any accommodaters, I was too kill them any way I saw fit." He said with his oh so crazed smile.

"Tease…" he spoke with a low voice. "Eat his right arm, I want to hear him scream."

Next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground and Tyki's Tease were chewing through my arm, the pain… it was… unbearable. So I did the only thing I could do.

I screamed.

All while Tyki was laughing maniacally. Once his Tease were done, he ordered them to move onto my organs, but he specifically told them to go as slow as possible, to make me suffer of course, it was one of the ways he gets himself 'excited'. I shouldn't have expected less, he was the Noah of Pleasure after all.

After about 5 minutes I started feeling the effects of my damaged insides. It didn't hurt much at first, almost like a pinching sensation, but then the sensation started growing in size and strength. It was now a burning sensation throughout my whole being. My vision blurring slightly and my conscious ever so slowly slipping. There was only one thing I could do.

"How's it feel, boy? To actually feel yourself slipping away." He asked giving me a huge smile. Which was short lived as I responded.

"You know Tyki, you really get caught up in the moment don't you?" I asked, while laughing the best I could.

"Why the hell are you laughing? You're the one dying remember!" He angrily shouted at me.

I couldn't help but laugh again. "Tyki, you forgot about me being the accommodater of that innocence." I smiled widely as my sentence sunk into his brain like a dagger.

"No…" Tyki whispered fearfully as he immediately took off towards the innocence.

"_It's now or never, I might die either way."_

"INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!" I screamed as loud as my damaged lungs would let me, which wasn't very loud considering the damage Tyki's Tease did to me. Next thing I knew, a warm, comfortable tingling sensation filled my body, the innocence glowed almost as bright as the sun at that point.

"NOOOOOOO!" Tyki screamed when he realized he was too late.

* * *

Tyki's POV:

The innocence flew towards his body faster than I could react and engulfed the entire area where his body was lying in a purple blanket of light. It stayed glowing for what seemed like 5 minutes. When the glow finally started to die down, I couldn't believe my own eyes, he was standing, actually standing! A few minutes ago he should've been too weak and damaged to even shout like he did. That innocence though, something was off about it, I didn't feel the sensation I usually do when I come in contact with innocence.

Which scared me. More than anything else. Even more, than when that cheating Card Shark named Allen, repaired his own innocence when we were in the Ark.

"Tyki," he spoke which brought me back to reality, "Do you know why this innocence was purple?"

"No, I don't, care to enlighten me boy?" I asked while getting in a defensive stance. _"His eyes are closed, why are his eyes closed?"_

"Tyki, you're aware that Innocence and Noah genes don't mix right?" he asked.

"Yeah I knew that already, what are you getting at?"

"What if… what if they were given 7000 years to learn to work together? What if… the Noah genes and Innocence agreed on something, something like, the Earl is doing wrong, but so is the Vatican, but not the Exorcists?" He asked me.

I stood there frozen. Shocked beyond anyone of my family members would believe. I was afraid. _"Afraid, scared, frightened" _those words repeated in my head over and over again. Then I snapped.

"I'm going to kill you, you damn Exorcist!" I yelled as I lunged at him. When I reached him, I went to punch him in the chest. Then, there was nothing in front of me. "_Did he dodge my punch?" _I wondered.

"No. You didn't miss me, you just phased through me, that is your power after all." His voice mockingly came from behind me.

I turned around to look at him, he had walked into the moonlight so it made him easier to see. When the moonlight hit him I couldn't help but be shocked again. All his wounds were closed, and he had his right arm back, it was a claw just like Card Shark's was. Except this one was a very dark purple, with a glowing red cross on the back of his hand. It also was very more uneven than Card Shark's and looked like it was cut out of crystal.

His skin, his skin was gray like a Noah's, except it was a bit lighter. Or, that could be because he was standing in the moonlight, I couldn't really tell. His hair had changed colour too, instead of being a dirty blond, it was now pitch black with dark purple and red strands randomly throughout his hair.

"Tyki." He stated, "I'm not going to kill you, you were only doing what you were ordered to do so I don't hold a grudge against you. But, that doesn't mean you'll get out of this without receiving a beating of your own."

I waited for him to make the first move, but he disappeared into the shadows too fast. I stood my ground, not knowing what to expect. I heard something behind me but before I had time the react he appeared in front of me, eyes still closed, claw penetrating deep into my abdomen. I could feel his innocence burning my insides. I looked at his face as best as I could, he opened his eyes to reveal his eyes. I couldn't help but gasp just before I passed out.

His eyes, were a mix of gold and purple.

* * *

**AN: Ok guys, that's the first real chapter! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved typing it! Read and review!**


End file.
